Abdul Alhazred
About him Abdul Alhazred or The Mad Arab, as people might call him is a very dangerous man. His age is unknown, but looks 30 years old. He was born in Atlantis and lived there for quite some time with his twin brother, Ombric. But after a descision in his life, his new home in somewhere in the Sahara. He is seen young, tall and very slender, in his 30's, black hair with a medium long beard, haughty eyebrows, red eyes, a long robe that covers his lower part of his body, while his chest is seen opened, to reveal his well buid body with a tattoo on his left side of his chest, that he sometimes covers up with his robe, not revealing what it means. He wears a dark brown turban, that seems to be attached to his robe. His long sleeves also cover up some of his tattoo's. As he walks through the dessert, the sun tanned his body as well he wears normal sandals that cover his feet from burning them. Story/Background After living on Atlantis for 40 million years with his twin brother and before they two parch on each way, the two were very attached to each other. They both had the same connection as some twins. If they would get lost in the city of Atlantis, the other one would know where to find. They had slight similar tastes on food, wisdom and certain magic. But Abdul had also a secret admiring to poems, which he didn't showed or told to anyone. When both siblings were in the ages of becoming an adult, the Man in the Moon came to them and choose one of them to be a Guardian at their desire. With the use of Manny's secret powers, to see through minds, he could see what the two are imagining. Ombic had the thoughts, if he would been choosen by the great leader, that he would do good for everyone that lives on the planet and travel around the world to spread the good will. While Abdul had the thoughts, of bannishing the ones that spread evil and becoming the leader of the people they deserve. With a wise choise, Manny choose Ombric as the Guardian, as he then becomes the Guardian of Time. Abdul was angry at his brother who was choosen to be a Guardian and not him. After his jealousy over his brother, he started to write dark poems, that started messing up with his head. He started to go mad. With his jealousy and hatred of his brother, Abdul made one of his evil descisions yet. With the use of some magic skills that he knew, he murdered one Atlantian who was making a joke at his madness. Ombric, to late to save the person in time, saw what has become of his brother. He was no longer himself. The people banished him from Atlantis to R'lyeh for his betrayal where he made The Necronomicon for revenge. In the years that have gone by, Abdul's maddness became even more bigger and stronger, calling and praying to the Great Lord, that he had visions about him and wrote the name in his book, wanting to take revenge on the people who immprisoned him. One day, he was free from his prison and ran to the ruins of Babylon, where he had visions of seeing his Lord. He then spend ten years alone in the great southern desert of Arabia, which is held to be inhabited by protective evil spirits and monsters of death. Of this desert many strange and unbelievable marvels are told by those who pretend to have penetrated it. There the evil spirits put a spell in his book. With reading his textbook of dark magic, he could summon various dark magical things. It is also said, that if people would be going through his desert, they would be devoured or seized by invisible monsters. In a couple of years, he went back to Atlantis, but in a different appearence, so no one would recognize him. He would say, that he is a Prophet who is wondering through places. When Ombric comes and sees the man, he had somekind of tingeling in his mind, but wasn't sure about it. The Prophet then tells the people of Atlantis, that danger is coming on their way, but people didn't believed in him. He then said, that a strong magical entity would make Atlantis drown into the sea. But the people still refused to believe, when the man then casts his spell on the city. It started crumbeling and crushing. And as the prophet was told, so it ended. The city was drowned and became the lost city, but the people were saved, by the help of Ombric's time magic. He puts them on the shore and goes to talk to his brother. But Abdul didn't wanted to talk, instead he said, that he betrayed him by trust of each other's friendship. As Ombric wanted to settle things down, Abdul says, that they will not be brothers anymore. Instead, they are going to be enemies. Abdul then goes back to the Sahara, sub-naming it, R'lyeh. He is now accompanied by Wilbur, Herbert and the Terrible Old Man who join him into making the world a better place to live. Powers and Abilities * The Necronomicon It was written by Abdul Alhazred when imprisoned in the watery R'lyeh. Alhazred wrote many dark poems inside the book, that made him even more mad as he was. With his maddnes he started seeing the Great Lord, which he instucted him to write down whatever he told him. The book then includes, creatures beyond the threshold, a chapter on a complicated and lengthy process capable of resurrecting the dead, a formula for temporarily banishing other magic and increasing his own, a spell for reflected harmful powers sent against the other wielder, a formula for Mind Transference, a foot note containing an untitled formula capable of opening gateways, a prophecy foretelling the rebirth of the New World, a large amount of information on the Old Ones, a long chant capable of summoning evil spirits and mosters, and many more. And it is all written in Arabic language, that only he could read through it. * Shapeshifting He can use his magic to shapeshift anytime in anything he desires. * Dark Magic He uses dark magic when dealing with enemies, his potions, his poems, summoning evil spirits and monsters, and everything he desires. When dealing with his dark magic, his hand(s) can turn into skeleton like, but his skin is still attached. Relationships Wilbur Whateley Herbert West The Terrible Old Man Charles Dexter Ward Ail Alhazred Trivia * Abdul is a common Arabic name component - meaning servant of the powerful - but never a name by itself. Alhazred may allude to Hazard. It might also have been a play on "all-has-read". However Abdul is a common Arabic name meaning "Servant of the Prohibited", "Servant of the Fenced in", "Servant of the Great Lord" or "The Worshipper of the Great Devourer''", which would make sense considering his role, even if it is not a proper Arabic name. * In Arabic translations, his name has appeared as ''Abdullah Alḥa ẓred "he fenced in", "he prohibited". Hazred could come from the Arabic word "Hazrat" meaning Great Lord with a twist that makes it sound like "red" and "hazard" both indicative of danger. Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Shapeshifter Category:707931 Category:Cody10210 Category:Magician Category:Power users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Teleportation Category:No Center Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Fathers